


That Awkward Moment When You Are Stuck In A Closet With Your Partner And A Hard On

by premiumtrashbag



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And Smooching A Bit, Claustrophobia, Danny Is An Idiot, Fighting Like An Old Married Couple, Fluff, I Am Weak And I Should Not Be Allowed To Write, Innapropriate Arousal, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappiness, There Is No Story, They Are Just Being Super Dumb Dumbs, Trapped In A Closet, general stupidity, so oblivious, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumtrashbag/pseuds/premiumtrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny and Steve are stuck in a closet and don't end up making out. At least not until a little bit later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment When You Are Stuck In A Closet With Your Partner And A Hard On

 

Life was not going to plan for Danny. Then again, life had not been going to plan for Danny for a long time now. He was never meant to get divorced, nor was he supposed to move to the freaking state of Hawaii, a.k.a. hot and humid hump of dirt in the middle of a shark-infested ocean. His partnership with an unstable navy SEAL with a hero complex was also not part of his five year plan, and additionally, his current source of aggravation. Now, Danny didn’t need much of a source of aggravation to be aggravated, but he supposed this time he was well within his rights to be just that.

As of ten minutes ago, he had been stuck in a confined space (which was horrible for his mental health) with said navy SEAL (which was even worse for his mental health).

They had been working an undercover case and had been about to be made if it weren’t for Steve’s quick thinking, which had resulted in Danny being manhandled into a tiny maintenance closet and then being shoved face first against the wall as Steve managed to squeeze himself in as well and shut the door.

This was bad on its own as Danny had to try not to have a fucking mental breakdown due to his claustrophobia while also trying to find a way out of the situation as two criminals were discussing baby diaper brands just outside a paper thin door. Seriously? Diaper brands? What the fuck? Danny was sure that if he was facing Steve they would be sharing incredulous looks right now. Which reminded Danny of the other issue he was desperately trying to supress for both their sanity: namely his huge fucking crush on the man that was snugly pressed up against Danny’s ass and back like in one of his more creative late night fantasies. Only those never featured possibly shrinking maintenance closets. Fuck. His. Life. And fuck his stupid libido and his stupid boner and the stupid wall it was rubbing against as he tried to shift away from Steve’s stupid crotch, which only really lead Steve to push further into Danny. With a frustrated noise, Danny decided to do the only mature thing possible in the situation and thumped his head against the wall. Maybe a headache would distract him from the several mental breakdowns he was facing.

Evidently, he shouldn’t have done that as Steve slid his hands up to Danny’s waist and squeezed slightly. Danny nearly jumped out of his skin and called himself fortunate for not squeaking like a little girl.

“They’re still out there. Keep quiet.” Steve whispered against his ear, hot breath blowing against it.

Danny could only make a choked off noise in affirmation as he was still trying (and failing) to control a full-body shudder. Steve must have noticed, since he was basically plastered against every available inch of Danny, but stayed silent and kept his hands on Danny’s waist, gently stroking circles into his skin with his thumbs, probably in an attempt to soothe Danny as Steve knew about his objection to confined spaces.

Instead, it only riled Danny up further, to the point that Danny was pretty sure his face was flushed. It also didn’t help that Steve had changed tactics and decided to softly rub Danny’s sides, sliding his calloused hands over the fabric of his dress shirt. Steve’s hands were nice and warm where they touched Danny, causing him to lean into the touch. Of course, Steve’s body itself was like a furnace, all pressed up against Danny’s back like gravity pulled sideways instead of down.

Danny though he heard Steve breathing hard as well, but chalked it up to his addled mind and questionable state of sanity. The guy was only trying to comfort him in a sticky situation, that’s all. That Danny wanted to climb him like a tree on a daily basis was not Steve’s fault. Well, maybe a little bit. Steve was well-liked for a reason, and not because he was so sociable.

“Steve.” Danny started, but Steve shushed him and stilled his hands. Danny’s dick would have kicked himself if it could, but his rational mind was relieved because hooking up with your co-worker was never a good idea. Then Danny himself decided to kick himself later for even thinking about acting on his stupid crush. Trying to bone your co-worker was one thing, but actually having feelings? Now that was a whole new level of stupid. Not that Danny didn’t do stupid things sometimes, but seriously. Everyone knows you don’t shit where you eat.

Of course, Danny couldn’t really help it; the man practically repelled shirts, was bat shit insane, had no sense of self-preservation and was the stupidest, dorkiest goof to ever exist. He didn’t know how all those traits could actually be combined without evolution noping out, but here he was, stuck in a closet, pressed up against a wall with 200 pounds of embarrassing crush attached to his backside. He also didn't know how this stupid combination of traits could possibly do it for him, but hey, here he was. Danny contained the potential hysterical laughter at the absurd situation so it wouldn’t get him shot, but he was sure he ruptured something in the process.

Meanwhile, Steve was still pressing him into the wall, and the wall was still pressing against his now rock hard boner. The fact that Steve was still roaming his hands over his sides did not help that boner. Danny was just about to ask Steve to remove those hands before he snapped and jumped Steve, as far as jumping was possible in the tiny space they were in, when Steve shifted against him, jostling Danny in the process and delivering delightful friction in all the right places.

Barely biting back a groan, Danny mashed his face into the wall and bit his lip until he could be certain that the next sound he made wouldn’t embarrass him.

“I think they left.” Steve noted.

“You sure?” Danny responded, voice a little too hoarse for his liking.

Luckily he could blame the entire thing on his claustrophobia. Steve shifted again, pressing his ear to the door.

“Yeah, they’re gone.” Steve answered a little breathlessly, and Danny understood why. When Steve shifted, an impressive erection acquainted itself with Danny’s butt. Danny gasped, and sharp intake of air, and Steve went rigid. It must have been due to Steve’s intensive navy SEAL training and stupid ninja skills that he had managed to keep it hidden for so long. For real though, he’s been pressed up against Danny this entire time, and he didn’t notice? If he weren’t trying to hide his own erection, he’d congratulate Steve, because seriously, that is an achievement. And an extraordinary achievement by the feel of it.

“Danny. I, uh,” he started, but Danny cut him off with a cough.

“Maybe, open the door, if they’re gone?”

As much as he was interested in this shocking turn of events, his claustrophobia was still screaming at him to get the fuck out of there. Steve swallowed audibly, giving Danny all sorts of mental images he didn’t need right now, and nodded. He shifted again, which brought his raging boner back to the forefront of Danny’s mind, and reached for the door handle. It clicked, but didn’t open. Steve cursed. Profoundly.

“What? What is it?” Danny asked.

Steve cleared his throat. “Automatic locks.” He clarified.

Danny breath hitched. He was silent for a moment and then burst loose.

“What? You mean we’re stuck here? In a maintenance closet in the middle of a warehouse occupied by gangbangers? With no way out? What in the fresh hell are we supposed to do now?”

His voice had taken on a shrill edge as he rambled. Don’t get him wrong, having Steve practically trying to perform osmosis with him was pretty awesome, but preferably outside of a confined space and more in the vicinity of a soft bed, not trapped in a tight space in the direct vicinity of a gang of felons. He was just about to point this out (without the parts about Steve and osmosis and a bed because his mind could not handle that right now) when Steve honest to god shushed him.

“Did you just shush me?” Danny retorted, pouring as much indignation in his voice as he could.

“Yes I did. Those gangbangers are still close. We can’t let them know we’re in here or we’re done for.” Steve replied evenly.

Danny opened his mouth in protest, but Steve had a point, and deflated with a sigh.

“So what do you suggest we do then, huh?” he asked after a pause.

Steve had placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders to ground him, and was rubbing distracting circles into his skin again. Damn his warm hands and long fingers and soothing thumbs.

“I don’t know.” Steve answered. “I could easily shoot the lock, but that would draw a lot of attention, and there’s not enough room to move around and try to pick it.”

Danny hummed in answer. Only he would be able to get stuck in this kind of scenario, with his crush pressed up against him in a confined space. Great. Just great. He looked around in a desperate attempt to firstly, look for a possible way to exit, and secondly, to try and ignore the whole awkward boner situation. Apparently, the gods were mildly benevolent that day because as soon as Danny started shuffling around for anything that could help, his hip bumped against a hard metal casing. As he cursed, Danny looked down and found that it was a fuse box that had assaulted his hip.

“What are you doing?” Steve sounded irritated as he tried to simultaneously give Danny space to move and make himself as small as possible.

“Automatic locks have an electric source, don’t they?” Danny retorted.

“Yeah, why-“

“Then I found our ticket out.” Danny stated as he tapped the fuse box. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve’s reaction, and boy, he wasn’t disappointed. Steve was smiling at him, face lit up and eyes tender, like they were anywhere else than a maintenance closet. Danny hadn’t been prepared for such a genuine smile, and his breath hitched as he couldn’t do anything but smile back just as fondly, his heart beating rapidly as if it had decided Danny’s chest wasn’t big enough anymore. Apparently, when Steve looked into his eyes he saw something he was liked and his smile got ever bigger, stretching over his face and reaching his eyes, making them crinkle at the corner. Danny only now realised how far gone he was exactly because he had to suppress the urge to kiss those crinkles.

“You look very stupid right now, you know that?” He croaked.

Steve snorted and leaned in as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, and slumped into Danny’s shorter frame, his face only inches from Danny’s. If he dipped down just a little, their lips would be touching, and Danny’s mind stopped. His smile had dropped away in favour of staring first at Steve’s eyes and then wandering down to his lips, anticipation hanging thick in the air between them. Danny felt incredibly hot, and Steve’s body against his felt even hotter, pressed against his back. Due to Steve’s height, he could easily reach in and claim Danny’s mouth, but all they shared at the moment was their breath. Danny couldn’t make himself look away, feeling his eyes glued to Steve’s lips, and it was Steve who ducked his head and broke the moment.

“I’ll, uhm, work on the fuse box. Could you move a little bit?” he whispered, hot breath blowing against Danny’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny muttered, and moved aside as much as he could. They both shuffled around a bit until Steve could reach the fuse box. Steve ended up on his knees next to the fuse box, with Danny facing the door. Danny thanked his lucky stars that he was shoved in face first and not with his back to the wall, otherwise Steve would have had an erection poking his shoulder right now. It would have been an interesting case if it were any other time, with Steve on his knees right there, but right now Danny could only be grateful that he could conceal his raging erection.

In the meantime Steve had managed to get the lid off the fuse box and was working the wires and mechanisms inside, elbows and shoulders bumping into Danny’s backside as he moved. It was very distracting, having Steve accidentally touching him like that. Danny could feel him moving behind him, trying to figure out how to cut the power. Danny wisely kept his hands on the door, one on the handle and the other on the doorpost.

Steve tapped him on the waist. “Alright, try the door.” Wasting no time, Danny turned the door handle. With a click, it opened and Danny could have cried if it weren’t for the fact that they needed to get the hell out of this warehouse. Opening the door just an inch, Danny scanned the seemingly deserted hallway and deemed it as safe as it could get in the situation. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Steve, who already had his gun out, ready to fight if need be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out they didn’t need to fight.

In a completely unexpected turn of events, they got out of there without anyone noticing anything, without gunfights and certainly without explosions. Steve almost looked disappointed when they finally returned home. Danny snorted at his expression and decided that some teasing was needed, even if it was to distract both of them from the events in the maintenance room.

“What, are you actually sad that you didn’t get to shoot people today? You, my friend, need to see someone about that.” He stated.

Steve looked affronted and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and frowned instead.

“No witty comebacks this time, huh? You must be really upset nothing blew up.”

At that, Steve snorted. “I thought witty comebacks were more your style.” He shot back.

“Touché.” Danny relented.

Steve grinned at him at that, and Danny’s stomach flipped a little. He couldn’t help but smile in answer and hope that his blush wasn’t as noticeable as he felt it was. It was probably a testament to how tired he was that he didn’t argue any further. Steve seemed to notice and nudged Danny toward the couch, muttering something about longboards. It really seemed like the best way to kill some time and wind down, so Danny flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. He settled on some random documentary when Steve returned with their beers, and accepted his gratefully. He took a big swig as Steve sat down next to him, just a little closer than usual, their legs brushing every time either of them moved.

They sat together in silence for a while, neither of them saying anything, just watching the crappy conspiracy theory documentary about how aliens founded modern society. Danny wasn’t really paying attention anyway, mind wandering to what happened in the warehouse. Steve obviously seemed interested, since he never mentioned it afterwards. Maybe it was just the adrenaline and Danny was completely mistaken. It would have been weird to address it anyway, as they had to work together in a daily basis. They couldn’t let something like that get in the way, so it was best to pretend it never happened anyway. This was the rational part of Danny that agreed on this, but still he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he kept sneaking glances at Steve who was just stoically watching the documentary like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

After torturing himself with thoughts of this kind for a while, Danny decided it would probably be best if he went home. His beer was long gone by this time so he supposed it was time to go anyway.

“Alright.” He said while clapping his hands on his thighs, and got up with a groan. “It’s way past my bedtime, I better go home. Thanks for the beer.”

Steve got up as well. “Why don’t you stay here for the night? It’s pretty late.”

Danny made a non-committal sound. He really should go home. He didn’t trust himself not to do anything stupid, like kiss his partner and best friend.

“Nah, I can drive. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He clapped Steve on the shoulder, as friends do, and made the mistake to look up. Steve was looking at him in a way that made him feel like butterflies were colonizing his gut. He looked disappointed that Danny was going, but there was something behind his eyes that Danny was afraid to put a name to. Something soft and warm, intended for people that were definitely more than friends. It had been a long time since had Danny felt like that and he didn’t think he’d ever feel like that again, until he met Steve. That Steve felt the same, apparently, only made his heart grow and the pit of his stomach burn. He didn’t think he’d have it in him to leave now. He didn’t think he’d have it in him to leave, ever. Steve noticed the change in Danny’s resolve, and took his chance.

“You sure?” he asked, the bastard.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Steve was grinning already because he knew he’d won and that Danny would stay. Damnit, why did he always have to be right? Danny let his shoulders fall in surrender, ducked his head and breathed a ‘fine’. He was sure that if he looked up he could partake in the incredible smugness that was wafting off of Steve at his confirmation, and he indulged. Steve was smug indeed, but the overwhelming warmth that was in his broad smile set Danny’s heart on fire and washed away his annoyance at Steve’s idiocy, leaving only a fond buzzing in the back of his mind. Unknowingly, his own grin had come to the surface and he realized that they were just stupidly staring and smiling at each other in the dark living room of Steve’s home. In one of those romantic comedies Grace insisted on watching, they would be leaning in at this point. To Danny’s surprise, they actually were.

Just as in the maintenance closet, Steve ducked his head and snorted.

“I believe this is long overdue.” He said, a smile in his voice.

Danny was just about to splutter in surprise when Steve hooked a hand behind his neck and gently pulled him in over the short distance they were still apart. Danny awkwardly stumbled until he was pressed against Steve in all the ways he couldn’t have done before, but wanted to so badly. They weren’t kissing yet, their lips parted but not connected, anticipation fluttering in Danny’s stomach.

Despite Danny’s general panic at what the hell was happening, his heart was soaring and all he could wonder is why they weren’t actually kissing yet when it hit him. The dork was probably second guessing himself and convincing himself that Danny didn’t actually want to kiss him senseless on a daily basis. Only Steve could be such a smug bastard at first and then chicken out at the weirdest time.

What an idiot.

With a final, shuddering breath, Danny shut his eyes and closed the gap. He could feel Steve’s surprised gasp and satisfied hum as his lips closed over Danny’s. His lips were surprisingly soft and pliant under Danny’s as he slowly moved his lips in exploration. He couldn’t help letting out a hum of himself, enjoying the feeling of finally giving in and letting go. Steve had his warm hands cupping his cheek and cradling his neck, scratching at the short hair at his nape and keeping him close, soft lips pressing against his.

Danny had fantasized about doing this at least a million times, but actually doing it was so much better than anything he could imagine. Steve gently nipped at his lips and sighed when Danny opened his mouth, deepening the kiss as his tongue delved in. He moved his hands lower, gripping Danny’s hips, rubbing comforting circles with his thumbs into Danny’s sides, bringing him right back in the maintenance closet that afternoon. Luckily he was standing in Steve’s living room this time around. Danny slid his hands up, hooking them over Steve’s shoulders and settling for the nape of his neck, scratching at the sensitive skin there, earning a shudder as reward. Steve’s stubble softly scraped against Danny’s as they kissed, causing Danny to let out a low moan.

Softly, but surely, Steve nipped and licked his way deeper and deeper into Danny’s mouth, Danny giving him entrance all too willingly. With the sensation of Steve on his lips, his stubble on his chin and his hands wandering his body, it was almost too much and Steve seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him crazy. Maybe it was part of his genetic makeup, because everything else he did seemed to drive Danny crazy as well. At the moment, he didn’t mind so much.

Steve had other ideas, however, and broke apart from Danny to redouble his efforts elsewhere. Danny was just about to file a formal complaint, but his words were lost to him when Steve had located his next target and latched himself to Danny’s neck, kissing and nipping his way from Danny’s collarbone to the spot just behind his ear that had him keening and writhing underneath Steve’s touch.

Steve himself was pretty vocal as well, humming and groaning as Danny reciprocated Steve’s efforts. Evidently, he was very sensitive when it came to his ears, and Danny intended to make the most of that knowledge, nibbling and sucking on his earlobes. Steve started twitching uncontrollably in response, like he couldn’t handle the prolonged attention, and moved back to kiss Danny once more. This time, he stayed chaste as he softly pressed kisses onto Danny’s lips, one after the other, both perfect and not enough, slow and warm as they moved their lips together. It was in between these kisses that Danny realized something.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, hold on.” He leaned away from Steve, as much as it pained him, but he needed to rectify something.

“What, what is it?” Steve had his puppy eyes on, ready to be rejected and Danny barely contained a long suffering sigh. Count on Steve to jump to the worst possible conclusion at the drop of a hat. That was supposed to be Danny’s thing.

“Okay, no. Not doing the big freak out thing. Just stow the big, droopy eyes and listen up okay, because this is important.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just exchanged his kicked puppy face for his game face and waited for Danny to speak.

“So, how is this long overdue, huh? I thought this was a new thing.” Danny said mildly irritated. Yeah, he got to kiss Steve, which was pretty awesome. But it was about the principle and he had his pride, god dammit.

Steve just looked at him for a second, flabbergasted. Then, he let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in his mirth. He was still holding on to Danny, who was jostled along with Steve’s laughter and who did not appreciate the sudden outburst.

“Steve.”

“Yeah, just. Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about?” He was still sniggering quietly, clearly amused that Danny wasn’t able to follow his batshit insane logic.

“Well?” Danny elected to ignore Steve’s stupid reasoning and press on regardless.

Steve grinned smugly. “Danno, please, I know you, okay. It was obvious.”

Danny sputtered, opening and closing his mouth to protest. Obvious? Oh, hell no. “No. No, no. No. It wasn’t obvious. If anyone is obvious, it would be you. I’m not obvious.”

“You’re not obvious.” Steve deadpanned and gave him a pointed look. “Sure.”

Steve’s accusation only fired him on more. “Yeah, I’m not obvious. What could possibly give me away? I didn’t do anything!”

Danny had been careful not to show his feelings for a long time, not to look too long, not to leave any lingering touches, not to throw himself off the building out of frustration every day and frankly, he did a very good job on all three of those and he would not take criticism on transparency. Especially from Steve, who clearly had been mooning after someone for a long time now. It just took Danny a while to figure out it was him.

“I just knew, okay! Like this is a thing-“ Steve tried valiantly to defend his stance, but Danny would have none of it.

“Oh, a thing?” Danny interrupted.

“Yeah, a thing, Danno.” Steve interrupted right back. “A thing, and it’s been going on for ages now. I’ve just been waiting for you to get over yourself.”

Whoa. Low blow.

“For me to- What!?” Danny let out a hysterical bark of laughter. “To get over myself? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I wasn’t the one that apparently knew all along and decided to keep it to himself all this time because of his chivalry.” Danny took a moment to gloat, because Steve’s pissy face was in full force and it was hilarious. “Admit it babe, you were just being a chickenshit.”

Steve looked scandalized, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as if Danny just insulted the Pope’s mother in front of his face. “You did not just call me chickenshit. You did not- Seriously?” Steve gave him an incredulous look. “I was waiting for you to catch up! You were probably too busy having an identity crisis to do anything about it! It’s called ‘being polite’.”

Danny chortled. “Oh it’s called ‘being polite’ now, is it. Good to know. Next time someone is too much of a pussy to admit their feelings for another, I’ll call it just that.”

Steve was glaring at him like he hoped it would set him on fire. “Oh, and for the record, I was not having a big gay crisis, okay. I was way past that already. Way, way past that. Like college experimentation past that.” Danny paused to catch his breath. “Why am I telling you this?”

“Because you’ll probably die if you don’t keep talking.” Steve grinned, and it was a testament to their collective stupidity that they managed to start a fight right after their first kiss and that Danny was enjoying it. He might need professional help. Steve and he could go together. It would be a romantic first date for sure.

“Oh, that’s funny. That’s real fucking funny.” Danny grinned right back, knowing that he walked right into that one. Steve knew it too and snorted in answer. “There’s some truth in there, don’t deny it.”

“You’re going to shut up now, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Oh, so we’re threatening each other now. That’s good, that’s nice.” Steve’s smile only grew wider, knowing he was pushing Danny’s buttons and loving it.

“Shut up.”

Steve grinned at Danny, staying silent and still irritating the shit out of Danny. It hit him that he was truly and stupidly in love with Steve because he would prefer to kiss him some more instead of strangle him. The fact that Steve had felt the same way for maybe as long as Danny had was staggering, and that he managed to figure out their ‘thing’, as Steve put it so eloquently, before Danny did was even more astounding. In hind sight, Danny maybe probably hadn’t been as discreet as he thought himself to be, seeing as Steve had more than once caught him looking and had grinned at him, left lingering touches himself, maybe more than had been wise, and maybe Danny wasn’t that good of a detective after all and they were both idiots.

“What are you grinning about.”

Steve just kept on grinning, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh, ha ha. That’s very funny. You look real stupid, you know that?”

He was lying. Steve looked absolutely gorgeous, and he knew Steve knew it. Damnit. It only annoyed Danny further and he could practically feel himself bristle. Stupid beautiful man. He tried to wave his arms around in an attempt to express this, but Steve still held him close, effectively stopping any possible arm waving and only aborted sounds came out.

Then he wriggled until he had one arm between their bodies and managed to point at Steve’s chin and said; “You’re stupid and I hate you.”

At that, Steve burst out laughing and then they were kissing again, and really, Danny couldn’t find it in himself to complain about that.

 

 


End file.
